


Merry Christmas Tsume

by OuroborosCaster



Category: Wolf's Rain, pridemonthrocks2019 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuroborosCaster/pseuds/OuroborosCaster
Summary: Toboe nervous about his relationship with Tsume being exposed with the rest tries to come up with a perfect gift.





	Merry Christmas Tsume

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> Big beta help thanks to Wreybies ^. ^

Tsume watched Toboe walk back and forth as he pressed his thumb against his lips. With a start he remarked, “Hey Toboe do you need a hand?”  
“Ugh. No, no.. it is fine.. I was just heading out anyways,” Toboe replied nervously. Tsume looked at him oddly as he hurried away. Slowly he looked at Higa as he approached him from behind. He rested his hand behind the back of his head while he commented. “He has been acting a bit jumpy; a little more than usual.”  
“Where are Kiba and the others?” Tsume asked, slightly ignoring his comment.  
Higa shrugged his shoulders then muttered, “I don't know. They talked about looking for a Christmas tree or something.”  
“And he is allowing Cheza to be out there in the cold?” Tsume asked.  
Higa remarked as he walked away “You know we can't just keep the lunar flower indoors, you should come with us.”  
“I think I will pass,” Tsume stated as he watched Higa walk away. Quickly he turned his attention to the direction Toboe disappeared to and made his way down the halls of the abandoned house where they had taken shelter. He had not gotten far when he reached Toboe entangled in a thing of Christmas garlands as he let out a soft groan. Quickly Tsume remarked as he stopped to cross his arms, “What is it you are trying to do?”  
“I wanted to surprise you but kind of got tied up,” Toboe replied with a slight whine.  
Tsume shook his head and muttered, “Silly pup, let me help you with that before you get yourself more tangled.”  
“I got it…” Toboe slightly protested as Tsume moved over to him. He bent over and placed his hands to his side as Toboe protested further, “I can get it. You don't have to baby me, Tsume.”  
“Chances are you would have entangled yourself more,” Tsume stated in a flat voice. His hands paused as Toboe’s scent filled his nostrils. Slowly he leaned his face to his neck as Toboe questioned, “Wh.. what are you doing Tsume?”  
“Don’t worry about it pup,” Tsume murmured, his lips paused inches from Toboe neck with hesitation. They slightly quivered as he pressed further. Toboe’s eyes went wide while he felt the soft touch of Tsume’s lips pressed against his neck.  
“Tsume,” Toboe softly muttered as he started to relax.  
“Hush, Toboe,” Tsume remarked softly, his hands moved slowly to Toboe’s chest and pushed him down while a soft groan escaped his lips. With ease he trailed his hand down, slipping them between the tight cloth of Toboe’s pants.   
Toboe quickly got into a panic, the voice slightly squealed, “Should we be doing this? I mean, what about the others walking in?”  
“They’re out looking for a tree. I cannot imagine them interrupting us,” Tsume admitted while he pulled back. With a gentle tug, he freed Toboe’s member. They looked at each other as a lustful passion started to develop between the two. Slowly he leaned in and kissed Toboe on the lips. They danced slightly and toyed as things started to get heated. Tsume - not wanting to wait much longer - used his thumb to caress the underside of Toboe cock. He let out a soft moan while he turned his head slightly away. Tsume murmured, “Toboe if you’re worried the others will catch us, I promise you they won’t.”  
“It’s not that I’m afraid we will get caught just… maybe I am afraid,” Toboe admitted.  
Tsume remarked softly, “Don't be, but if you are that worried then maybe a blow job to ease your mind? What do you say, Toboe?”  
“It does not sound like it would hurt anything,” Toboe admitted.  
Tsume wasted no time covering his mouth with his own. With tenderness, he trailed his kisses down Toboe’s neck as his hand contoured to stroke the soft flesh of his member until he felt the slight stickiness from Toboe’s pre-cum. Tsume pulled back a few inches. He slowly lowered his head while Toboe closed his eyes.  
With care, Tsume stuck out his tongue and brushed the tip just against the base of Toboe’s erection. He could hear Toboe stifle a moan as his mouth engulfed the whole hard-on. With his tongue Tsume massaged underneath Toboe’s sensitive skin, caressing every strain of Toboe’s cock veins while Tsume contoured to allow his tongue to dance. The shaft hardened, pressing Tsume’s tongue against the bottom of his jaw. Gently he quickened his pace as Toboe’s seed sprayed within his mouth.  
Tsume swallowed the slight bitterness while he pulled back. He allowed his tongue to wrap underneath the foreskin as he pulled away with the bitterness still tingling his tongue. Without so much as a word, Tsume carefully turned Toboe onto his stomach then pulled his pants completely to his knees, exposing Toboe’s round luscious mounds.  
With a slight protest, Toboe remarked, “Wh.. what are you doing? I thought you said you were only going to do a blow job?”  
“I know but how can I resist your body?” Tsume admitted. He loosened up his belt then allowed his pants to fall to the ground. He brought his hand to his mouth then licked up his palm before placing it on his hardened arousal. Lightly he stroked his member and ordered Toboe, “I need you to lift your ass up a little more.”  
“But Tsume, the others…” Toboe slightly groaned as he raised his backside further up. Tsume wrapped his free arm under his waist then carefully he positioned himself closer behind him. With ease, Tsume rubbed the tip of his cock ever closer to Toboe’s small hole that hid between his soft cheeks.  
Slowly he advanced the thrust sharply forward while Toboe let out a startling moan. Tsume grunted as his hand moved to rest on the small of Toboe’s back. With a whimper, Toboe muttered, “Oh, Tsume…”  
“Hush Toboe,” Tsume quickly demanded. He dug his nails slightly into Toboe’s back. His pace quickened as Tsume closed his eyes, an inhuman growl trapped within his throat while the tightness of Toboe’s hole hugged his member. A slight gasp slipped from his lips as Toboe’s fresh pre-cum started to cover his hand. With a whimper, Toboe admitted, “Tsume… I can't hold back anymore.”  
“Then don’t,” Tsume growled as he leaned forward.   
As if obeying his command Toboe covered Tsume’s hand with his sticky seed. With a couple more powerful thrusts Tsume soon followed as his cock hardened then twitched and he released inside Toboe. Slowly Tsume leaned in and nipped the back of Toboe’s neck. Softly he muttered, “Let me help you with the Christmas decorations. Maybe afterward we can rejoin the others.”  
“I would like that,” Toboe admitted weakly as Tsume pulled out from him. Carefully he helped untangled Toboe while they could hear the others’ voices from the front room. Tsume quickly stood and adjusted the front of his pants while Toboe scrambled to his feet and untucked his shirt.   
Kiba’s voice could be heard as he called out to them, “Hey Tsume, Toboe, we need your help.”  
“Coming!” Toboe shouted nervously. Tsume slightly chuckled as he made his way to join the others.   
Higa quickly asked, “What were you two up to?”  
“We were putting up some of the Christmas decorations,” Toboe lied as his cheeks grew red.  
Blue brought her hand to her mouth and giggled. Softly she spoke, “I can't imagine Tsume helping you, but I am glad to hear he’s been doing something other than scolding you.”  
“You could say that,” Toboe admitted. He shifted his glance to Tsume as Kiba rested his arm over his shoulder. With a slight snap, Tsume stated, “Don’t touch me, just tell me what you need.”  
"Well…” Kiba started to say as they made their way out the front door. Toboe stood there and watched as the other three followed.   
Blue stopped in her tracks then asked, “Are you coming?"  
"Of course. I wouldn’t miss being out there with you guys,” Toboe replied with a smile.  
Higa quickly remarked, “Alright, then let’s get going.”


End file.
